Miles "Tails" Prower/MUGENHunter's second version
Like all of MUGENHunter's characters, Tails uses custom sprites and ''The King of Fighters-styled gameplay. His button layout is very unusual. His damage output is low, but his Hypers hit very hard. He also has the ability to fly, like in the source games, though he can't fly for too long.'' ) |Image = File:MHTailsPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = MUGENHunter |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay This version of Tails uses the same button layout as MUGENHunter's other characters, having a The King of Fighters-styled gameplay, akin to MUGENHunter's other characters. He uses and for punches, and for kicks, for a Dodge and for a knockdown attack. He has moderate comobability, but a low damage output. The amount of hits that can be racked up is not very high. However, Tails makes up for this with his fast movement speed and his Dodge. Like in the Sonic series, Tails has the ability to fly by holding in the air. The player can slowly fly upward and move to the left or right. However, he can only fly for roughly 2 seconds and flies very slowly, limiting its usefulness. This character has a mechanic shared across MUGENHunter's other characters where pressing both buttons at once instead of either of the buttons required to activate a Hyper, activates a more powerful version of the Hyper which costs 2000 Power instead of 1000. His Hypers deal above average damage, especially his level 2 Hypers, which take out half of the opponent's Life if they connect. This character has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default. It often jumps around, flies or dodges. It rarely attacks and it often punches or kicks the air, and because of his low damage output, it makes for a very easy opponent. It also almost never uses his Hypers. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | Projectile velocity varies depending on button pressed| | }} | }}}} }} / | Distance varies depending on button pressed| | }} | }}}} / | | }} / | Height varies depending on button pressed| | }} | }}}} / | Speed varies depending on button pressed| | }} | }}}} |45}} / | Distance varies depending on button pressed| | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' / or + | / versions: uses 1000 Power + version: uses 2000 Power| / | }} + | }}}} / or + | / versions: uses 1000 Power + version: uses 2000 Power| / | }} + | }}}} 'Others' or + or + | version: forwards version: backwards|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos B MUGEN Sans And Papyrus vs Sonic and Tails B MUGEN 4 tails vs 4 shadows 4v4 MAGIC MUGEN 10 SONIC AND TAILS VS THEM COPY Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters made by MUGENHunter Category:Characters made in 2012 Category:Characters that can run forwards }}